Love is No Mercy
by redpearls
Summary: Fanfic tentang trainees No Mercy dan Monsta X. Dengan bahasa sehari-hari. Gak suka? Gak usah baca! (Accepting request NO MERCY / MONSTA X ONLY!) -Yoonho&Seokwon 'Normal'- -Kihyun&Shownu 'Awkward'-
1. Chapter 1

_Menurut lo, gue tuh normal gak sih?_

A fanfiction by minriya320

Staring No Mercy's Yoonho and No Mercy's Seokwon

**Normal?**

"Eh, menurut lo, gue tuh normal gak sih?"

Yoonho yang lagi ngerjain soal fisikanya jadi kesel. Dia nengok kearah Seokwon yang masih menimbang-nimbang apakah dia normal apa enggak.

"Kenapa sih dua hari ini lo bilangnya menurut lo gue tuh normal gak sih? Kenapa sih? Lo sakit?!" sahut Yoonho, hampir pengen ngeluarin skill ngerapnya. Seokwon mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ah elah gue lagi serius juga!" Kata Yoonho sambil kembali ngerjain soal fisikanya. Walaupun dia gak mudeng juga pokoknya harus! Dia masih mau nyawanya selamat kalo enggak nanti bakalan digantung Pak Kim!

Seokwon masih diem. Emang sih, dua hari ini Seokwon aneh banget. Nanya mulu dia tuh normal apa enggak. Yoonho ampe pusing dengerinnya. Bahkan pas mereka lagi ulangan aja Seokwon masih sempet-sempetnya nanya. Gimana gak kesel coba?

"Yoonho..."

"Sekali lagi lo nanya lo normal apa enggak gue jawab enggak!"

Sunyi.

Yoonho menoleh kearah Seokwon yang malah diem. Gak ngomong apa-apalagi. Gak grusak grusuk. Diem aja kayak mikirin sesuatu. Apa omongannya nyakitin banget? Padahal cuman kata enggak doang.

Biasanya sih...

"Lo laper?"

Seokwon ngegeleng.

"Lo kenapa kok jadi diem gitu?"

"Soalnya gue gak normal."

Astaga, Yoonho udah hampir pengen lempar remot TV ke kepala Seokwon. Untung aja dia sabar.

"Lo kenapa sih? Curhat sini sama temen lo."

"Jadi gini.."

Yoonho mulai mendengarkan.

"Gue suka sama seseorang. Tapi gue takut..."

"Takut apa?"

"Takut di cap gak normal."

"Emang kenapa?"

"Dia... beda."

"SEOKWON LO SUKA SAMA SETAN?!"

"Diem dulu kampret!"

"Iya iya! Terus?"

"Ya terus... udah deng."

"Siapa emang?" Yoonho kepo.

"Lo pengen tau?"

"Iya!"

"Serius!"

"Bodo!"

"Orang itu elo."

Yoonho diem. Dia ngeliat Seokwon.

"H-hah?"

"Pasti lo mau bilang gue gak normal..."

"H-hah apaan sih Seokwon hahaha lucu lo."

Tiba-tiba Yoonho ketawa.

Enggak. Dia gak bener-bener ketawa. Hatinya antara kaget sama... seneng?

"Serius."

Yoonho menghentikan tawanya.

Seokwon bisa serius?

Wow.

Applause.

"Iya iya..."

"Jadi gue normal gak?"

Yoonho ketawa kecil.

"Normal kok. Apa aja sama cinta mah normal."

"Beneran?"

Yoonho ngangguk terus senyum. Seokwon ikutan.

"Gue sayang sama lo." Kata Seokwon.

"Gue juga."


	2. Chapter 2

_Gak tau kenapa gue canggung banget sama dia_

A fanfiction by minriya320

Staring Monsta X's Kihyun and Monsta X's Shownu

**Awkward**

"Shownu hyung!"

Shownu yang lagi ngepel practice room noleh. Hari ini jadwal dia piket bareng Yoonho.

"Ada apaan?" respon Shownu sambil terus ngepel.

"Gue ijin gak piket ya hari ini!" kata Yoonho.

"Kenapa emang?"

"Ibu gue sakit gue mesti nengokin dia nih.."

"Ooh yaudah gapapa."

"Beneran gapapa nih hyung?"

"Iya. Emak lo lebih penting daripada piket. Udah sono nanti keburu malem bisnya kagak ada."

"Ya ampun hyung makasih ya!"

Yoonho meluk Shownu.

"E e et lepas cepet!"

Yoonho cengengesan.

"Maap hyung kesenengan. Yaudah gue cabut dulu ya! Semangat!"

"Iye iye."

Yoonho keluar practice room. Ninggalin Shownu sendirian dengan pel ditangannya.

"Yoonho kemana?"

Shownu noleh dan mendapati Kihyun berdiri di pintu practice room sambil bawa elap buat ngelap kaca.

Ups, hampir lupa. Hari ini piketnya Shownu, Yoonho dan Kihyun!

"Nengokin ibunya. Katanya sakit."

Kihyun cuman ngangguk doang terus dia mulai ngelap kaca. Suasana sepi banget. Beda kalo ada Yoonho pasti rame soalnya cuman dia yang bisa jadi jembatan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hyung..."

Shownu yang udah selese ngepel noleh lagi ke Kihyun.

"Laper..."

"Gue ke dapur dulu bikin ramen. Lo disini aja."

Kihyun cuman ngangguk sambil ngelap kaca dan Shownu keluar practice room. Limabelas menit kemudian Shownu dateng bawa dua cup ramen. Kihyun udah selese dari kerjaannya dan langsung duduk dibawah. Shownu juga tapi agak jauh dari Kihyun.

Mereka canggung banget satu sama lain.

"Hyung gak usah jauh-jauh."

Shownu cuman cengengesan.

"Hyung, kok kita canggung banget ya?"

Selalu Kihyun yang akan membuka percakapan. Shownu gak bisa. Gak bisa memulai percapakan karena dia canggung.

Dia canggung sama Kihyun.

"Gak tau hahahaha.."

Semenjak mereka dapet misi buat pertim, Kihyun jadi agak bawel sama Shownu. Shownu sih cuman nanggepin pendek atau ketawa doang.

_"__Gak tau kenapa gue canggung banget sama dia." Kata Shownu ke Kwangji._

_"__Lo suka kali sama dia."_

_"__Hah?"_

Shownu masih mikirin aja kata-kata Kwangji.

"Hyung?"

"Hah? Iya!"

"Ramennya udah abis? Mau gue buangin.."

"Oh iya.."

Bego banget Shownu. Kayak orang bego di depan Kihyun.

"Kihyun..."

"Iya hyung?"

"Gue rasa gue tau alesan kenapa kita canggung." Kata Shownu tiba-tiba.

"Apa hyung?" tanya Kihyun dengan wajah senang.

"Soalnya gue sayang sama lo dan hal itu ngebuat gue gak nyaman sama lo yang ngakibatin performance kita gak maksimal." Jawab Shownu.

"Hyung..." panggil Kihyun.

"Iya?"

"Gue juga sayang sama lo."

Shownu mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Duh kenapa kata-kata itu keluar?! Bego!

Tapi gak apa-apa. Seenggaknya Kihyun tau perasaan dia yang sebenernya.


End file.
